1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a functional road structure, and more particularly, a functional road structure having functions such as emission of light in various colors, freeze protection in winter by radiating heat, or excellent water permeability for trails, parking lots or sidewalks and a construction method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trails, parking lots or sidewalks are usually made of natural materials with excellent water permeability such as gravel, crushed stones or soil, but not concrete nor asphalt.
However, trails, parking lots or sidewalks with simple functions for pedestrians to walk or for vehicles to drive, are dull and featureless with a monotonous shape.
Trails, sidewalks or parking lots at swimming pool, water-park, hotel, pension, theme park or amusement park require decorative effects and aesthetics due to the nature of the business. However, conventional roads have not yet met such requirements.